The present invention relates to a cooling tower support grid for supporting splash bars.
Cooling tower support grids are used to support splash bars which span across a cooling tower, so that the splash bars do not sag. The splash bars are offset both vertically and horizontally, so that water droplets falling vertically from near the top of the cooling tower will invariably strike one or more of the splash bars during descent. Large water droplets are broken into smaller water droplets upon striking one of the splash bars. As many water droplets strike the splash bars, a thin film of water tends to form on each splash bar which increases the surface area of water exposed to air.
There is a tendency for splash bars to become dislodged due to impingement by water from above, forced air flow from below and vibration caused by fans used to circulate air within the cooling tower. To guard against the splash bars becoming dislodged, the splash bars are commonly secured to the support grid by clips.
An example of a support grid is U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,333 (Shepherd). Examples of splash bars are U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,092 (Kinney Jr. et al) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,987 (Cornwell Jr.). Examples of clips are U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,034 (Fritz) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,956 (Shepherd).
The present invention relates to an alternative configuration for a cooling tower support grid.
According to the present invention there is provided a cooling tower support grid which includes a lattice frame having a first series of bars which intersect a second series of bars to form a plurality of openings. Splash bar retaining clips are integrally formed as part of the lattice frame extending in opposed relation into each of the openings.
The cooling tower support grid, as described above, turns what formerly was a three component system consisting of support grid, splash bars and clips into a two component system. The need to handle clips is eliminated as they are integrally formed as part of the support grid. There are a variety of suitable moldable materials that can be used. Beneficial results have been obtained by injection molding polymer plastic.
The lattice frame can be made in a various configurations. Beneficial results have been obtained when the first series of bars are in parallel spaced relation and the second series of bars are in parallel spaced relation.
The type of clips used depends upon which of a variety of alternative configurations of splash bars are to be used with the support grid. Beneficial results have been obtained when the clips have a resilient finger. It is preferred that the resilient finger be angled upwardly and terminate in a downwardly bent portion.
The clips are more versatile and can be used with a wider variety of splash bar configurations, as will hereinafter be further described, when the clips have a lower retainer. Beneficial results have be obtained through the use of a retainer lip.
The positioning of the clips within the openings can be varied to suit alternative splash bar configurations. Beneficial results have been obtained when each of the clips extends from one of the first series of bars above and immediately adjacent to one of the second series of bars.
It is desirable that the support grid be rapidly and easily installed in a cooling tower. Even more beneficial results have been obtained when an upper peripheral edge of the lattice frame has an integrally formed hook whereby the lattice frame is suspended to facilitate rapid installation. It is preferred that a lower peripheral edge of the lattice frame have depending tabs with openings, whereby the lattice frame is secured in position by extending fasteners through the openings.
The clips on the lattice frame of the cooling tower support grid must engage a plurality of cooling tower splash bars. It is preferred that each of the splash bars include a elongate channel-form body having a first end, a second end, and a plurality of flow-through apertures. The downwardly bent portion of the resilient finger engaging one of the plurality of flow-through apertures.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the splash bars, as described above, even more beneficial results may be obtained when the body has a first longitudinal edge and a second longitudinal edge; with both the first longitudinal edge and the second longitudinal edge having outwardly protruding engagement lips. This enables the engagement lips to be positioned between opposed ones of the lower retainer lips and the one of the second series of bars immediately adjacent to the clips.
Although there are various configurations of channel-form bodies that could be used, it is preferred that the bodies form a xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d channel. The reason is that this enables the bodies to be used individually as an xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d channel or put together in face to face relation as a xe2x80x9cclosedxe2x80x9d channel.
When the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d channel splash bars are going to be used in face to face relation, it is preferred that several male members be positioned along the first longitudinal edge and several female receptacles be positioned along the second longitudinal edge. This enables a pair of bodies to be secured in face to face relation by inserting the several male members of each of the pair of bodies into the several female receptacles of the other of the pair of bodies.
Cooling towers come in a different width dimensions. Even more beneficial results may, therefore, be obtained when the first end of each body has male members and the second end of each body has female members adapted to receive in mating relation the male members. This enables several of the bodies to be joined in end to end relation to create a splash bar of a length that is suited to the width of the cooling tower. There can be any number of male members. Of course, several spaced male members will provide a more uniform hold than a single male member can provide. Beneficial results have been obtained through the use of three male members: a first male member protruding from the first longitudinal edge, a second male member protruding from the second longitudinal edge and a third male member positioned intermediate the first male member and the second male member.
It would be undesirable for splash bars joined in end to end relation to separate. It is, therefore, preferred that each of the male members terminates in an engagement member and each of the female members terminates in a locking recess adapted to receive the engagement member. This structure provides a locking engagement whereby each of the male members remains engaged with the female members until sufficient force is applied to cause the engagement member to be released from the locking recess.